Award
Awards are markers obtained by performing a unique and specific action in the Viva Piñata series. These can be earned by doing things such as gaining new item modifications, romancing piñatas, or growing plants to full maturity. Each award obtained awards experience points marked by the amount of blue petals on the edges of the clock, and when enough is obtained the player levels up. Earning awards is the only way to level up. The same award cannot be obtained multiple times to get additional experience points, so players are led to try to complete incomplete tasks instead of already completed tasks. Different awards give a different amount of experience points, usually with higher level and more difficult tasks giving more experience points. The awards a player has obtained can be viewed in the Journal. Award Types Piñata Awards Piñata awards are given in much greater variety than plant awards, and tend to be more difficult, especially for higher-level piñatas. There usually seven awards for each piñata, given for the piñata visiting, becoming a resident of the garden, being romanced, becoming a master romancer of the piñata, and then one award for each of the three color variants for each piñata. Visit When a piñata species enters the region of the garden for the first time the player is awarded the Visit award. Resident The Resident award is obtained by getting a species of piñata resident in the garden. Romance When a piñata species has successfully performed a Romance dance and an egg is planted by Storkos the player obtains a Romance award. Master Romancer The Master Romancer award is earned when 7 or more of the species is resident in the garden. This is possible by one of three ways or a combination of the three ways. First is buying from the paper pets store. Second, you can buy them from Gretchen Fetchem's. Lastly is by romancing them. The only exceptions (In terms of species) which this award cannot be obtained for are all of the sours, which cannot be romanced as they are wild, non-resident piñatas, and the Dragonache and Choclodocus, who both cannot be romanced ever. Obtaining this award for a piñata will give you the ability to change your label to have the icon for it in the label. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, getting the award also allows you to ban the species using the Bouncer Board decoration placed outside the garden. Variant When the player obtains a unique Variant type for a piñata for the first time the player obtains a Variant award. There are three variant types for each species in Viva Piñata and Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, and one in Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise. Database In ''Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, when a species of piñata is sent to a party for the first time, the player obtains an award. Plant Awards Plant awards are given when a seed is planted and then grown to maturity. Extra rewards are earned for "catalyzing," or fertilizing, a plant three times, resulting in so-called "bonus growth." Weeds are unable to be fertilized, so they have only one reward (for growing them). Tool Awards Tool awards are given when the watering can and shovel tool attachments and upgrades have been bought, earned, or given. Journal Awards The Journal awards are given when a chapter in the Journal is revealed in the original Viva Piñata game. Category:Gameplay Category:Awards